ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Fairy
Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy, the Blue Star '''or '''Mother Superior, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy. Biography Background The Blue Fairy is the strict leader of the fairies in the Enchanted Forest. When somebody wishes upon the blue star, it can summon the Blue Fairy, who may grant the wish. Blue accompanies Tiger Lily to visit Fiona and Malcolm's infant son, who is destined to be the Savior, but die fighting in an event known as the Final Battle. Fiona becomes a fairy to try and save her son, but Blue is forced to exile her to another realm when Fiona's desperation leads to darkness, tearing Fiona from her son, Rumplestiltskin. Blue is the one who made Jiminy into a cricket, and gave the magic bean to Baelfire so that he and his father Rumplestiltskin could leave the Enchanted Forest to a land without magic. Blue takes away Tinker Bell's status as a fairy for stealing pixie dust to help Regina find true love. She also aids Snow White against threats such as Regina and the Woodcutter. Season 1 In Storybrooke, under the Dark Curse, she becomes the head nun called Mother Superior. Much like her fairy form back in the Enchanted Forest, Mother Superior is very strict. After the first Dark Curse is broken by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter Emma, Mother Superior suggests that Regina finds a place to hide. Season 2 While the citizens of Storybrooke are getting back on their feet, Mother Superior points out that there is no fairy dust, and therefore her efforts to restore order in Storybrooke would be pointless. It is revealed that when she was a child, Snow White called upon the Blue Fairy to help her dying mother, Eva. The Blue Fairy gives Snow White a cursed candle, in which one must die for the other to live. Snow refuses to use this dark magic however, and Eva dies. In Storybrooke, Snow discovers that the Blue Fairy was in fact Cora in disguise, as she wanted to "turn Snow's heart black as coal". Mother Superior uses her magic to transform Pinocchio back into a young boy when Pinocchio is electrocuted and killed by Tamara and also manages to create a memory potion for Belle. Season 3 When Peter Pan and his shadow arrive in Storybrooke, Pan orders his shadow to get rid of Mother Superior, as she is a threat to his plan to take over Storybrooke. The next day, Peter Pan's shadow tracks down Mother Superior and kills her by ripping out her shadow. At the church, Mother Superior rests in an open casket while fairies mourn her. However, when Tinker Bell destroys Peter Pan's shadow, Mother Superior's life is returned to her. Grateful for Tinker Bell's service, she reinstates her status as a fairy and gives her Fiona's wand. When Peter Pan unleashes a second Dark Curse, Regina alters it to take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, including Mother Superior and the other fairies. However, when Snow White casts a third Dark Curse, everyone returns to Storybrooke. Blue is present at Snow and David's celebration for their newborn son, Neal. Season 4 Mother Superior and the other fairies go to Granny's Diner in order to try and create an antidote to the oncoming Spell of Shattered Sight, and they are joined by Belle. Rumplestiltskin, who is Belle's husband, arrives a short while later, much to Mother Superior's distaste. However, it is revealed that Rumplestiltskin only wanted to go there to lure Belle away so that Hook could go in and trap all the fairies inside the Sorcerer's Hat to power it. When Mother Superior sees what is going on, she tries to hide but Hook finds her and sucks her into the Hat. Eventually, she and all the other fairies are released from the Hat. She is later questioned by Regina about the Author. When Pinocchio is kidnapped and forced into his adult form, Mother Superior later tends to him. Season 5 She looks after a weakened Apprentice until he dies, and gives Belle a magic rose that will keep her informed of Gold's condition. When the heroes travel to the Underworld, Mother Superior looks after Neal and Robin at the convent. Upon returning to Storybrooke, Zelena briefly impersonates Mother Superior to get to her daughter. Season 6 As the Evil Queen threatens Storybrooke, Mother Superior tells the heroes about a magical sapling formed from the first sparks of true love. When Belle's pregnancy accelerates due to dark magic, she goes into labor and gives birth at the fairy convent. In order to protect her newborn son Gideon from his father Rumplestiltskin, Belle makes Gideon as Mother Superior's fairy godson and instructs her to take him away to somewhere safe in order to give him his best chance. However, she is attacked and nearly killed by Fiona, who abducts Gideon. When Gideon, now an adult, returns to Storybrooke and seeks to restore Hrunting, Rumplestiltskin helps his son by using Mother Superior's blood to drain her magical energy into Hrunting, which was her creation in the first place. Mother Superior, only having just recovered from Fiona's attack, collapses, powerless. When she awakens, Fiona fears she will spill secrets and information and kidnaps her, before torturing her old foe into giving information about a wand that can defeat Fiona. She either escapes or is rescued, as Mother Superior is seen alive and well at Emma and Hook's wedding, until everyone present is consumed by Fiona's black curse. Powers/Abilities *'Fairy Magic:' Reul can use fairy dust and fairy wands, as she is a fairy herself. Gallery Family/Relationships *'Gideon' (godson) *'Fiona' (fairy) *'Tinker Bell' (fairy) *'Silvermist' (fairy) *'Nova' (fairy) *'Fairy Godmother' (deceased fairy) Status: Alive Storybrooke Live The Blue Fairy appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Trivia *She is based on the fairy with turquoise hair from the story The Adventures of Pinocchio. **Additionally, she alludes to the fairy from Beauty and the Beast. *Despite telling Rumplestiltskin that fairies don't lie, the Blue Fairy lied when she said that the magical wardrobe could only transport one person. Behind the Scenes *The part of the Blue Fairy was originally offered to Lady Gaga, but the creators never heard back. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" (flashback) *'S1, E05:' "That Still Small Voice" (flashback) *'S1, E14:' "Dreamy" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" (flashback) *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E01:' "Broken" *'S2, E02:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E07:' "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E15:' "The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E18:' "Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" (flashback) *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" |-|Season 5= *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *'S6, E18:' "Where Bluebirds Fly" *'S6, E19:' "The Black Fairy" *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Reawakened characters Category:The Adventures of Pinocchio